A SuperCharmed Story
by ChramShipper
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so yea give me a break. I'll try to put a good one inside but don't expect much because I really sck at summaries. Rated T for now will change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hi everyone this is going to be my first fic ever so it might not be up to normal standards here on FF so please forgive me. This is un-betaed so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Um yea so on ward with the story.

**Summary**: Sam, Dean, and Cas are sent into a parallel universe due to a witches curse. They start to develop strange powers in this universe they become what they have always hunted Supernatural. They soon meet the Charmed ones and try to figure out how to undo the curse but what happens when Sam falls for one of the Charmed ones things will get very interesting. (ok again i SUCK at summaries)

* * *

><p>Sam was following Dean and Cas on their latest hunt a witch. They were traveling through the forest they had tracked the witch to. They saw a fire lit in the distance. Dean signaled for them to split up and surround the campfire. Sam went left and Cas went right and Dean continued going forward. They were all about 10 feet from the campfire before the witch started chanting. Her words rang out "Hunters plight hunters pain become what thou has hunted this day. Angel sing angel song stay an angel that's where you belong. Young hunter come away be cursed with both this day." When the three heard the words they rushed in to kill the witch, but by the time they had reached her the world faded to black and the last thing the three heard was the witches cackle.<p>

Sam was the first to wake up and the first thing he noticed was that they were definitely not in the forest anymore. Sam took a moment and took in his surroundings they were near some type of water from the looks of it, it looked like a bay. Sam then saw Dean and Cas he jumped up and went over to them and tried to wake them up "DEAN CAS WAKE UP." Dean woke up and and rubbed the back of his head and asked "What the hell just happened Sammy?" "I don't know Dean but it had to do something with the witch." by this point Cas had finally woken up. Cas sat up and looked around and stared at the two brothers while they were talking. Dean looked at Cas with a smirk and said "Cas you know it's not polite to stare." Cas smiled back "Well it's hard not to with something so beautiful in front of me." Sam shook his head and broke them out of their trance they always seemed to go into when they started staring at each other. "Guys we need to figure out where we are and what the witches chant meant." Dean then looked up and smirked and pointed up "Sammy look up and I'll give you three guesses where we are"

Sam looked up and for the first time he noticed they were under a bridge. Sam looked at it and shook his head "Great we are in San Francisco. Dean how did we get from a forest in North Carolina to under the golden gate bridge?" Dean shook his head and responded "I don't know Sammy Cas any ideas on how we got here?" Cas paused a moment and then finally said "I would assume it has something to due with the witches curse. Maybe we should call one of your hunter friends and tell them what the witch did." Dean nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby. "Bobby here who's callin" "Bobby its me Dean Winchester" "Who now I don't know any Dean Winchesters." "Come on Bobby don't play games I'm John Winchesters son." "Son I don't know who you think you are but John Winchester died with his wife and two kids in a fire sixteen years ago. Don't ever call this number again." then the line went dead. Dean's face was somber and looked at Sam and Cas "Sam, Cas according to Bobby Sam and I died in that fire that took mom and dad 16 Years ago"

Cas looked at Dean and said "Are you sure I mean you and Sam are living proof that you didn't die in that fire" Dean shook his head and said "This is getting way to freaky and that's saying something for what we normally deal with so let's go find a motel and stay there for the night." Sam and Cas nodded their agreement and went off in search of a motel. As they were walking Dean shouted "FUCKKK" Cas looked at him frightened and said "What's wrong did you hurt yourself?" Dean shook his head and said "No I don't have my baby anymore it's still in North Carolina" Sam chuckled at Dean's reaction to losing his car. Dean turned and glared at his brother but his glare was short lived as Cas took his hand something that always calmed him down. Sam looked at his brother and said "Dude I'm sorry bout your car but it's not like I could say 'Impala' and it would show up" and as soon as Sam said Impala a bunch of bright blue lights blinded them. As soon as the lights faded there sitting in front of them in all it's glory was Deans Impala. Dean just looked at his brother and said "What the hell


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN:** Hey so here is chapter 2 again un-betaed so all mistakes are mine and yay this one is a lot longer than chapter 1 xD I'll keep trying to make my stuff longer so you won't get bored ok thanks for reading

-J

* * *

><p>Chris was upstairs looking at the book of shadows when he heard a crash downstairs. He immediately orbed down to see what was going on and he was met with a demon standing over his unconscious sister with an athame poised to stab her. Chris flicked his wrist and the athame went flying out of the demons hands and into a far wall. By the time the demon realized what was happening Chris had used telekinesis to throw the demon into a wall. Chris yelled out "WYATT" knowing that his brother would soon orb in. Wyatt orbed into the manor's dinning and took in the scene he immediately saw the demon and threw a energy ball vanquishing the demon. Wyatt went straight over to his sister Emily and healed her. She woke up with a gasp and rubbed the back of her head she asked "What happened guys first I'm heading up the stairs to get Chris and next thing I know I'm sitting here with the place looking a mess."<p>

Chris shook his head and walked over and took the athame out of the wall and looked it over. After examining it Chris turned to Emily and said "It was either a Phoenix or a Demon with a Phoenix's athame." Emily cursed under her breath "Sorry for letting them get the drop on me I'll be more careful next time guys" Wyatt smiled at his sister and said "Next time just be more careful Em we don't want you to miss out on all the vanquishing fun" Emily just beamed when Chris turned to her and asked "So why were you coming to get me you know I was busy looking at the book." Emily just smirked and said "Well I was going to see if a certain lame brother of mine wanted to go with me to P3 tonight since Wyatt has to get back to working his current hunt and I don't want to go alone." Chris shook his head and said "Maybe tomorrow sis I really need to learn some new spells and potions for Phoenix's if we are gonna not have them sneak up on us next time because it's really inconvenient having to call on the TwiceBlessed for everything"

Chris had said the last bit with a smirk and teasing tone. Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at his brother and sister they were possibly insane but they were the only close family Wyatt had since everyone else had moved away except for them. "Well back to the hunt guys don't wait up bye Em bye Christopher" he chuckled as he orbed away before Chris could say anything. Chris glared at where his brother's orbs use to be his brother new he hated being called Christopher, but its what he got for making fun of Wyatt. Chris smiled at his sister and said "Ok sis you want to go look up some spells and potions for those nasty assassins." Emily beamed at her brother and nodded her head and raced him up the stairs but as soon as she got to the attic door Chris cheated and orbed the rest of the way so he won. "HEY NOT FAIR you know I haven't gotten my wings yet cheater" Emily jokingly yelled at her brother. Chris shrugged and started looking at the book.

"So Em you think we are ready for some Phoenix's now?" Chris said with a laugh at the arsenal of potions in front of him. "Nah we need a few more like maybe a hundred seriously Chris why did you make so many there has to be at least twenty vials of potion here" Emily said looking at the vials. "Eh just wanted to be on the safe side plus you know I get easily carried away while making potions it just comes so natural to me I'd like to think I take after mom in that respect she always was the best potion make and cook in the house" Chris retorted. "Yea I miss mom chris why can't she come back from up there with dad once in a while?" Emily said in a some what somber voice. Chris sighed "Em you know why once the Elders gave her the ultimatum and then we told her to go once she was up there she was up there for good" Chris said with a sigh. Emily smirked and said "Well I don't think the Elders knew what they were agreeing too an angry Piper Halliwell is not someone you want to mess with she's quite terrifying Sorry mom but you know its true." she threw that last part in case their mother was listening like she so often does. Chris just laughed and shook his head and thats when he heard a tinkle in his head "Hey Em I have to go up there the elders apparently need to talk to me I really hope mom doesn't blow me up again it get quite old when you're own mother blows you up and you turn into orbs I mean she can't kill me but damn it still hurts." Emily started laughing at her brothers comment she was laughing so hard she couldn't speak so she motioned for her brother to orb out. Chris rightfully did so and seconds later he was in the whitelighter's home base. An elder he didn't recognize escorted him to the council of Elders where his father was sitting with the other elders. Chris looked at his father confused as to why he was here. His father just looked at him and gave him a look to say that he wasn't in trouble but then the head Elder spoke "Chris Halliwell we have a problem."

Chris shook his head in disbelief how could this happen this was nothing like he had ever heard before he looked at the head Elder and asked "Are you sure I mean I thought you guys were all knowing how could you not know about a Whitelighter, His witch partner, and his witch partners younger brother who is half whitelighter and half witch?" The head elder shook his head "We don't know how this happened all we know is it did happen one minute they don't exist and the next there they are as if they've always existed so we need you to find out who they are since you're the only one who can do it because from what we can tell you are around the younger brother's age and you should go and try to make friends with him and figure out where they came from and how they got here without anyone ever noticing them before." Chris sighed and nodded his head "Alright I'll do it under one condition." The head Elder raised his eyebrow and asked "And what exactly would that be young one?" Chris gave them that trademark Chris smirk and said "I get to bring Emily up here the next time I'm up here so she can see mom" The Elders all looked at each other for a few moments seeming to talk to each other without saying a word the head Elder finally sighed and said "Fine you have a deal Chris now get out of here we will let you know their location as soon as we know it."

Chris orbed back to the manor where he was met with an impatient looking Emily. "Dude do you know how freaking long you were up there I thought you would never get back I mean why would they keep you up there for so long." Chris looked at his sister he couldn't have been up there too long he thought to himself then he asked "How long was I gone?" Emily smirked and laughed "Dude I was kidding you were only gone for like an hour and a half or so I was just using it as an opportunity to get back at you for cheating earlier during our race!" Chris just shook his head he certainly had one messed up sister but he loved her but as her older brother wasn't that required of him. Emily then looked directly at him and asked "So what did the all mighty council of Elders want Chris?" Chris sighed and said "Sit down Em it's kind of a long story but there is a good twist for you its the only reason I accepted the mission."

Emily immediately ran to the nearest chair and sat down want to know what the story was but more importantly what her surprise was. Chris sat down opposite of her and began explaining "So according to the Elders there is a Whitelighter, a witch, and a half witch and half Whitelighter that just showed up out of no where the Elders have no clue who they are or where they came from so they have assigned me to find out who they are and where they came from." Emily sat there wide eyed and started laughing her ass off she managed to get a sentence out during her laughter "So you mean the all mighty Elders lost one of their own PLUS A HYBRID oh god this is priceless" she finally stopped laughing and then remembered Chris had yet to tell her about the surprise. "So what is my surprise oh older brother of mine" Emily asked with a sweet smile. Chris smiled at her laughter and then he smiled even bigger because his sister was about to get the best surprise ever "Well the next time I'm called up there they agreed to let me take you with me and you can spend some time with mom and dad." Emily's eyes widened in surprise then she started jumping up and down for joy and immediately looked up at the ceiling and said "Thank you Elders so much I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier."

Chris shook his head his sister was most definitely a crazy one but he was glad he could make her happy she deserved some happiness after mom and dad leaving to be up there with the Elders. Chris looked at his sister and said "Well while we wait for them to find these people why don't we get some training in after todays attack it looks like you could use some." Emily just huffed at Chris she didn't want to admit he was right because when she did he would get all high and mighty even though high and mighty chris was funny she didn't want to deal with him so she simply said "What ever you say brother dearest." Chris smirked knowing his sister agreed with him but she would never admit it so Chris and Emily went into the garage and began practicing. Chris decided Emily needed to work on her perception so he tied a blindfold over her eyes and told her to attack where she thought he was he would use his telepathy to tell her when to strike. He orbed to just left of her and the thought at her _Attack Me_.

Emily attacked but she missed Chris by a good 3 feet Chris told her as much. Chris orbed again but this time he was behind her. _Attack Me_ came the command again but this time she was a lot closer only missing Chris by a foot or so. They kept repeating this process over and over again until Emily struck Chris every single time with out fail. "Good job sis I think that enough for to.." Chris' sentence was cut short when he heard that all to familiar jingle in his head. "Come on Em they have apparently found the new people so time to go hang out with mom." Emily was practically beaming ash she grabbed Chris' arm they disappeared in a brilliant blue light. Chris was greeted by a hug that threatened to squeeze all the air out of his lungs "Mom I need to breath" Piper Halliwell stepped back and then said "Sorry sweetie I've just missed you but I understand you brought your sister here to spend some time with me while the Elders give you a mission so where is she?" Emily popped out from behind Chris she and her mother embraced in a bone crushing hug from both parties. Chris shook his head and said "Ok i'm going to the council chambers now enjoy you two." as he left he could his mother and Emily giggling about something but h chose to ignore it and headed to the council chamber. "Chris we have found out that they will be visiting P3 tonight so we want you there to meet them and see what they know and where they are from." Chris groaned sure he like P3 but he didn't go unless it was necessary and it looked like tonight it was. Chris nodded his head and walked out of the chambers and made his way over to his mother and sister. When neither of them paid Chris any mind he cleared his throat. Emily jumped at the sound then turned to her brother and said "Sorry Chris I guess me and mom were just so busy getting caught up we didn't notice you"

Chris sighed and said "Its ok I know you two don't get to see each other that often if at all but guess what little sis you get two surprises today one you got to see mom and two since karma is a bitch to me it looks like we are going to P3 tonight since that is where they are apparently going" Piper slapped her sons arm and said in her scolding yet joking tone "Language young man just because I'm no longer on earth doesn't mean you can run your mouth like that" Emily chuckled and smiled at her brother and said "Well awesome so we need to go home like NOW so I can get ready" Emily then ran over to their mother and hugged her and said "Bye mom I love you" Piper smiled and looked at her two children and said "I love you both so much" Chris smiled muttered an "Iloveyoutoomom" and then grabbed Emily and orbed them both home.

The second they got home Emily ran to her room to start making preparations for getting ready. Chris on the other hand just went into his room and changed clothes to something more P3 appropriate. Chris then laid down knowing his sister would wake him up when it was time to go to the club. Sure enough 3 hours later Emily was banging on Chris' door to wake him up. Chris groaned and got up not that he was happy about it. Chris then opened the door to find Emily dressed in one of her clubbing outfits. Christ looked at her and shook his head his sister was obviously crazy wearing it to P3 but he didn't really care. Chris headed down the stairs with Emily on his heels. Emily wondered why they weren't just orbing there and taking the car instead she then voiced her question to Chris. Chris just responded he wanted to be as normal as possible for tonight and with that they were off to the club to meet the mysterious new Whitelighter, Witch, and Hybrid


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone it's me again ok so this is chapter 3 of this story as always if there is any spelling/grammatical mistakes they are all mine as this is un-betaed umm so sit back relax read and hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Dean was still in shock over the impala being there where just a second ago there was nothing in that space. Sam and Castiel each had the same look on their faces that Dean had they were just as shocked to see the impala. Dean turned to Sam and said "Once again Sammy I state WHAT THE HELL." Sam recoiled a bit at Dean's raised voice and he said "I have no clue Dean I just thought about the impala said the word and BAM here it is." Castiel just looked confused at the two brothers not really understanding what was going on. He finally managed to speak with a smile "Dean it's ok we will figure out what happened we always do." Dean smiled back at Castiel and kissed him on the lips briefly. Sam groaned he knew where this is going. "Guys before you two go at it like normal you think we can find a motel to stay at for the night?" Sam asked in an exasperated voice. Dean sighed and said "Fine Sammy way to kill the mood." He threw up his hands and made his way over to the Impala with Sam, but Castiel hadn't moved a muscle. Dean looked at Castiel and asked "Cas you coming or what?" there was no response Castiel seemed not to no be able to respond. Dean and Sam ran quickly over to where Castiel was and saw that he was frozen. Sam's eyes widened "Dean what the hell why is Cas frozen he was just talking a few minutes ago." Dean said with a shaky voice "I don't know Sammy what happens if he is like this forever what are we going to do Sammy" he threw up his hands again and when he did Castiel unfroze and just stared and blinked at them. "Sam were you not just over there?" Castiel asked and gestured with his hand to the spot where Sam was before he was frozen. "Cas babe do you not remember anything you were frozen I don't know how but you were." Dean said hugging him. Castiel just blinked and hugged Dean back. Sam's eyes widened again as the realization hit him. "Dean he froze because of you" Sam stated. Dean glared at his brother and half said half yelled "Sammy how in the HELL would I be able to freeze people and if I was able to do that HOW WOULD I DO IT and why would I freeze Cas of all people."

Sam sighed "Dean Cas froze when you threw up your hands and then unfroze when you did it again I don't know how yet but that must be what happened and I suspect this all has to do with the witches curse." Dean started getting really pissed off at this stupid curse "SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME BECAUSE OF THIS BITCH OF A WITCH I CAN NOW FREEZE PEOPLE WHAT THE HELL SAMMY." Dean yelled. While yelling Dean squinted at his brother, he had no clue why he did it he just felt that he should. The second Dean squinted Sam was launched backwards a few feet and landed with an oomf. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DEAN?" Sam yelled after regaining his footing. "I don't know Sammy I just got really pissed off at you for telling me that this had to do with the witch and you just kinda flew backwards" Dean said with a small shrug. "What ever lets just get to a motel ok and then we can find out what is really going on." Sam said running his fingers through his hair. They were blinded by the bright blue lights again and when they could finally look again Castiel was no where to be found. Dean started freaking and yelling out in to the dark night "Castiel CAS WHERE ARE YOU." After Deans yelling there were bright blue lights again and Castiel was in front of them yet again with an extremely confused look on his face. Dean went and grabbed Castiel and hugged him close while asking "Where did you go one second you're here and next you're gone." Castiel just stood there for a moment then returned Deans hug yet again. "Well I thought about a motel and the next second I was standing in front of one. Then I could some how hear you yelling my name in my head so I thought of being with you and now I'm back here." Castiel explained no emotions showing on his face.

Dean was starting to freak out he wasn't able to control his emotions like he normally did so he was finding this all very strange. Sam sighed "Ok lets go to the motel Cas don't think about it we don't want you doing what ever you just did again, lets just all get in the Impala and go get a room." They all filed into the Impala as Dean drove fast to the nearest motel he could find. Sam went in and got himself a room and one for Dean and Cas, he refused to stay in a room with them after what he walked in on last time. That thought made Sam shutter a bit he never wanted to walk in on Dean and Cas in the middle of having sex ever again. Sam walked back out to where Dean had parked the Impala. "Here you go this one is your room." Sam said handing Dean the key to one of the rooms. "Thanks Sammy and I'm sorry for what happened back there I still don't know how I did that." Dean said leaning against the Impala. "It's fine Dean I know you didn't mean it but we should all get settled in the room for the night and figure out whats going on tomorrow." Sam said and went towards his own room which was next to Cas and Dean's room. Sam got inside and sat down on one of the beds, and he looked over to the night stand where he saw some brochures. Sam decided they would need a place to drink either tonight or tomorrow so he started looking through the brochures when he touched one marked P3 he fell back onto his bed writhing in pain he was having a massive headache.

Sam watched as a girl with long brunet hair and pale blue eyes was crying in some sort of alley way. Then Sam heard a high-pitched wail and then he woke up again in his hotel room clutching his head. Sam rushed out of his room and banged on the door to Cas and Dean's room yelling "Open the damn door." Castiel was the one to answer the door, Sam shoved past him into the room he heard Castiel close the door behind him and asked "Sam why are you here didn't you want some rest?" Sam shook his head and responded "Cas if some weird freaky shit wasn't going on with us right now I would think I was crazy, but I just saw a girl getting attacked or at least I think she was being attacked. We need to get to this club right now and help out this girl I can just feel that she needs help." Dean walked out just as Sam finished his rant, Dean smiled at his brother and in the best mocking tone he could muster he said "Awww, Sammy has a girlfriend that we need to go rescue." Sam glared at his brother and said "Shut up Dean we really need to help this girl no matter the cost so we are going to this club P3 and helping her so shut up and lets go." Sam opened the door and motioned for the two to get the hell to the car. Dean chuckled and grabbed Castiel's hand and lead him to the Impala. The second they were all in the Impala they took off towards the club where certain danger awaited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey again it's me but at the BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER :O shocker! ok so yes reviews would be appreciated as will critiques and what not so please review favorite if you like it and so on thanks for reading you my good sir/madam YOU ARE AMAZING *hugs* sorry if we don't know each other well enough for hugs but im a hugger so get over it. Okay now i'm rambling so I'll stop now OH and the next chapter should be up in maybe a week or so I make no promises. **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey Guys I'm soo soo soo sorry for not updating any sooner and I'm even more sorry that this chapter is so short. The reason behind the lateness was that the first time I wrote this I lost it before I could upload it so that pissed me off so I took a break from it. Then school and work got in the way so yea... I shall never say i'm going to have it up in a certain amount of time ever again because real life always seems to get in the way

Chapter 4

Charmed Characters POV:

Chris and Emily made it to the club in record time. Chris may or may not have speeded up the process by a tiny spell. When they parked the car the siblings got out of the Car and started walking towards the front of the club. Chris stopped Emily right before they got to the crowd of people in line to get into the club and said "Ok sis since we have no clue what these three look like we should cast a spell so we can spot them." Emily nodded and waited for Chris to come up with a spell because he had inherited their aunt Phoebe's ability to make spells up on the spot. Chris paused and thought for a moment then he said "To find the three that we seek these three words do we speak. Forces of good show to us so the elders won't create a fuss." After the spell both his and Emily's eyes flashed silver for a brief moment. Then all around Emily and Himself were aura's both of theirs were Red and Blue signaling they were both hybrids. Emily looked at him "Out of all that knowledge in that brain you come up with a spell that sounds like it was made by a second grader?" "Shut it Emily like you could have done any better besides it worked didn't it" Chris retorted. Emily just glared at him before waltzing past the line into the club. Chris followed behind his sister the line was extremely long so they would have been standing outside for a good bit, being the club owner happens to be very useful in situations like this.

Once inside the club the live music was blaring. Chris began scanning the crowd for aura's that would tell him who the special three were. So far Chris didn't even see one aura besides his and his sisters. Chris groaned and plopped down onto one of the bar stools and ordered a sparkling water. He laid down his head for a brief moment waiting getting annoyed the Elders had been wrong so far tonight because the three weren't here yet. Just as his water arrived a woman walked up to Chris and said "Hey cutie what is someone as handsome as you doing here all alone." Chris couldn't help but chuckle and respond "I'm here alone because I choose to be and before we go any further I should just tell you, You are not my type." The woman pursed her lips and said "Honey I'm everyones type." Chris smiled his best smile and whispered into her ear "You're not my type because you don't have a penis." The woman took a step back with a shocked expression Chris couldn't help but smirk and return to his water. The second he took a sip of water he noticed a change in the air he looked over to the steps where club goers came in he saw three people their aura's blazing. The colors were one blue the whitelighter one red the witch and one a mix of the two who had to be the hybrid. The first thing that Chris noticed after the auras was that the hybrid was quite possibly one of the most attractive people he had ever seen.

Chris immediately sought out his sister with her aura blazing she wasn't hard to find. He came up behind her and said "Emily stairs looks like our friends are here." She looked and nodded and she motioned for him to go talk to them as they sat down at the bar. Chris made his way back through the crowd as he was weaving through people he touched a person and the second they touched bam a premonition hit him. The premonition was a girl with long brunet hair and pale blue eyes was crying in some the alley way outside P3 then he heard a high-pitched wail. Chris visibly shuddered as he recovered from the premonition sure he had to find out about the new three but the innocent was more important and what was more disturbing was the fact they had to deal with a friggin banshee of all things. Chris turned around and found his sister again and said "Sis we need to head to the alley way now and be prepared we are dealing with a banshee" Emily paled she really didn't want to deal with a banshee because if they didn't vanquish it tonight either her or Chris had to turn into a dog. She followed him towards the alley way hoping this would simply be a quick vanquish


	5. Chapter 5

AN: HEY GUYS so here is another installment of my story again its not as long as I wanted it to be but, I feel like I'd be dragging it out. I really don't wanna feel like that so yea haha :P so please read enjoy and what not ALSO if you enjoy this story if you could maybe review a bit tell me what you think of the story so far something :D if you did that would make you so super awesome. Oh and to those of you who are following this story can I just love you 5evar (dat means more that 4evar) haha. Ok so I'll shut up now and here is chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sam, Dean, and Cas arrive at the club shortly after the clubs opening and surprisingly the line was already wrapped around the block. "Wow this club must be a real hot spot for the line to be this long already" Sam said craning his head to see how long the line really was. "Well Sammy we are just going to have to say we are health inspectors to get in quick and find the girl" Dean said ushering Sam and Cas towards the door of the club. When the got to the door the bouncer looked them up and down and said "You three guys can come in we need good looking men like you in here" Then he winked at them. Sam blushed furiously he wasn't use to guys being so forward in any respect. Then he heard the bouncer mumble something about the owner would like him. The three walked down the flight of steps to get into the main area of the club. Sam looked around and saw one of the most amazing looking guys ever. Seriously this had to be one of the most gorgeous looking guys in the entire world he had short choppy brown hair, forest green eyes, and just that bit of stubble making him just the right amount of rugged. They made eye contact for a second then he got up and left for the dance floor. Dean looked at Sam and asked "Sammy why are you pouting and brooding?" Sam corrected his face and said "I have no idea what you're talking about Dean but lets split up and go find the girl." Dean nodded and grabbed Cas and went towards the bar area.

Sam headed to the dance floor searching for the boy from earlier. He finally managed to find the boy but saw him talking to a good looking girl. Sam was crushed he could have sworn the guy screamed gay but apparently not. So he quickly ran over to sit down next to Dean and Cas. Dean gave him a quizzical look but one glare from Sam he returned to his beer. Sam looked around the room searching for his original target the girl with the brown hair. When Sam caught a glimpse of who might have been the girl from his vision or premonition what ever you want to call it. His gaze follows her form when she bumps into the guy from before. The guy freezes then looks where the girl just was. The guy then turns back into the crowd and starts talking to the attractive girl he was talking to before then the girl paled and then nodded then they both took off towards the door which would lead to the alley where the attack on the brunet girl would take place. Sam groaned and put his head down on the bar. "Whats wrong Sammy can't find your mystery girl?" Dean asked in a teasing tone. Sam just sent him a death glare. "Sam what is wrong I can tell you're distressed tell us what is going on" Cas said cocking his head to the side.

"It's nothing I just think I might have just thought a demon was extremely attractive." Sam said shaking his head. Dean visibly stiffened and asked in an even toned voice "What did you just say Sammy." Sam looked at Dean and punctuated each word "I think I might have found a demon attractive." Cas was the one who spoke this time "Why would you think such a thing Sam?" Sam sighed and said "Maybe because there was the extremely handsome guy who's bones I might have wanted to jump. Then he touched the girl we were looking for and he and his other friend are now in the alley way waiting to to kill her so i'm just going to assume he's a demon." Cas and Dean just sat there wide eyed then Dean spoke "Well if we are fighting demons we need to go out there now and attack before they can get the girl."

Sam,Dean, and Cas went out into the alley way trying to find the mystery guy and his companion. Once in the alley way they started their search and seemingly weren't able to find them. "Lets just wait them out until they show up." Dean said and motioned for them to hide behind a dumpster. So they waited until they heard a door slam they peered around the dumpster to see the girl from the premonition sagging down the wall crying her eyes out. "Guys this is it this is what I saw" Sam said leaping out from behind the dumpster then out of no where there was a bright light and the Two from earlier were there. "Gotcha ya filthy demons." Sam yelled and charged the guy with Dean and Cas right behind him. The guy yelled out "No no no no no" as Sam tackled him to the ground Sam didn't bother listening as he fought with the guy then out of no where he was flung off the guy and into the alley wall. "Not a demon you idiot." the guy yelled at Sam then there was a scream and he turned around to where Dean and Cas were trying to exorcise the girl. "Get off my sister" the guy screamed and then flicked his hand and Dean and Cas were sent flying through the air.

Then out of no where there was a high pitched scream piercing the air as a woman in a brown robe with pale white skin, platinum blonde hair, and bright blue eyes swooped down into the alley way. Her scream filled the night as the crying girl who seemed oblivious to the fighting earlier started screaming and covering her ears. Then there was silence the creature what ever it was had killed the girl taken one look at everyone else then flew off into the night. "You idiots, great now we are going to have to find the banshee thanks a lot for that you freaking idiots." The guy said as he huffed and walked over to his sister. "Come on sis we need to get home now we will deal with these idiots later should we take the car or alternate transportation?" Sam over heard him saying. Sam wondered what the alternate transportation was. While Sam was lost in his thoughts the two had disappeared. He turned to Cas and Dean who seemed to just now be waking up from being thrown against the wall. "Guys come on we need to follow them." Sam said and the three ran towards the impala as they got there they saw only one car leaving so that must have been the brother and sister. Once in the Impala they started following them when the two parked at a house it was an old victorian manor. "ok guys lets wait a few and then we go in" Dean said as he parked the impala at a house across the street from the manor


End file.
